When signals such as digital video signals and digital audio signals, for example, are transmitted from a transmission apparatus to a reception apparatus, the reception apparatus side must reproduce a video reference clock for processing the digital video signal and an audio reference clock for processing the digital audio signal.
The frequency of the audio reference clock may differ depending on the audio signal that is transmitted. In such a case, a plurality of PLL (Phase Locked Loop) circuits, one for each frequency, have been conventionally provided in the reception apparatus to reproduce audio reference clocks of different frequencies. This results in the problem of complex configuration, large apparatus size, and high costs.